


Dance with me

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish can’t take his eyes off Ronan Lynch, Adam is totally gone for Ronan, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pretending they’re not saps (badly), Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Swearing because Ronan Lynch is bad at feelings, boys being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Adam comes home to find Ronan dancing around the kitchen, uninhibited and free. Amusement quickly turns to desire and confessions slip past Adam’s lips.





	Dance with me

Light and music blasted out of The Barns as Adam approached. Traffic had been much quieter than usual and he had driven through without stopping, possibly even speeding a little. He wasn’t eager or anything... ‘Be cool Parish’, he chastised himself.

He pushed open the door and slipped inside. A squirmy rush of feelings unravelled in his chest and stomach filling him with warmth and contentment. This semester has felt so god damn long.

Ronan clearly wasn’t expecting him back yet. His long, glorious frame was usually stretched inelegantly across the front porch awaiting Adam’s return. He didn’t really need the extra welcome, but he had missed being here fiercely and his desire to see Ronan was overwhelming. He left his bags at the door and ventured in to find his boyfriend.

He followed the sound of music into the kitchen and paused in the doorway to take in the sight before him. He really didn’t need to worry about trying to be cool. Possibly ever again. Ronan was bouncing around the room like an energiser bunny, bopping in time with the fast and frenetic beat and letting his socked feet slide around the tiled floor. Adam knew he should announce his arrival but it was so rare to see Ronan so uninhibited and wild. Though it was a little silly, Adam found himself drinking in his boyfriend’s movements, affection burning hot and fast inside his rib cage.

Ronan still hadn’t turned around and as the song clicked over, beat slowing to something softer and more sensuous, his moves changed; body totally in sync with the rhythm.

Adam’s eyes widened, taking in every sway and dip that Ronan’s body made. Damn, his boy could dance! He no longer had the capacity to feel guilty for being a voyeur, he was mesmerised. He felt the heat in his body increase slightly and his fingers twitched as he imagined reaching out to the gorgeous boy before him. 

Adam couldn’t dance. Well, he could move to music, but it wasn’t alluring. Ronan moved with a confidence and animal quality that Adam would never possess. As much as he wanted to slot his body against Ronan’s and feel each lithe twist, he knew he would trip over his feet, flail graceless, or worse yet, inflict injury to himself or his boyfriend. 

So, he stood motionless, a little awkward and a lot turned on. He felt a little like a creeper but was unable to deny himself. Ronan had no fucking clue how incredibly sexy he was. Sure, he knew he was hot (objectively), but beneath the anger, ink and self destruction, he was kind and so very full of love. He was often rough or short with Adam, but each action belied a desire to be gentle and affectionate. 

It was probably a good thing, Adam reasoned to himself, that Ronan didn’t see himself clearly. He could be a dangerous weapon if he had half a clue about what he did to Adam, and probably countless others. Ronan could have anyone, any time, but if they saw him dancing like this... Adam would have to lock up The Barns, with Ronan safely inside, and throw away the key. 

In his heart he knew, but still found it hard to fully believe, that Ronan wanted him. Only Adam. For as long as he would let him. Which, as far as Adam could see, would be a really long fucking time.

“I know you’re there Parrish’, sounded Ronan’s voice, back still turned. “Stop being such a stalker and get over here”.

Adam crossed the kitchen, anticipation flaring hot and wonderful, but tampered slightly by nerves. Ronan might be pissed. He had intruded on a private moment and that wasn’t something that sat well with either one of them. Things had been changing lately though. More and more, private moments started to encompass the two of them. No longer lonely or shameful acts to be hidden, but instead moments of happy, bubbling laughter, intimate touches, or shared sadness with hands softly caressing or grasping tight and needing. They faced things together, even when they were miles apart.

“Please don’t be mad” he whispered under his breath as Ronan spun around to face him. 

His face was flushed, both from heat and embarrassment - the pink tips of his ears were a dead give away. But, he was smiling hugely, eyes crinkled round the edges and so very soft that Adam felt his breath hitch.

“Dance with me loser”, he barked at Adam, but was unable to hide the amusement and fondness in his voice.  
Adam hesitated, his two left feet digging down into to ground. “I’m gonna fucking shove you back outside until you start to freeze and forget you ever saw this if you don’t get over here and join in right, the fuck, now.”

Adam sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair. Ronan, as usual, lacked patience and reached out to grasp the cuff of Adam’s sweater. He yanked violently and their bodies crashed together, jarring but, oh, so sweet.

“What the fuck you waiting for man?” Ronan reprimanded. Adam watched those long, deft fingers fall towards his own hips where they came to rest, grasping and pulling gently until they collided with Ronan’s. 

“I’ll show you”, Ronan whispered gruffly and began to sway, moving Adam with him. His joy at being in Ronan’s proximity encouraged his nerves and embarrassment to fade and Adam let his body relax. Guided by Ronan, they moved to the beat letting the music flow through them.

“You look like a fucking lame duck”, Ronan snarked, crushing Adam’s imagined grace. But then, reeled him in and pressed a soft, feather-light kiss against his jaw. His lips trailed upwards and came to rest on Adam’s racing pulse. He felt Ronan’s lips quirk into a wide grin.

“Someone’s excited” he drawled, voice somehow both mocking and endlessly pleased.  
“You always have to be an asshole don’t you”, Adam replied and smiled back, incapable of faining annoyance. “Thought something else might have tipped you off to be honest”, he continued smoothly and pressed his hips hard against Ronan, desire evident.

Ronan’s rhythm faltered and he surged forward to press a passionate but brief kiss to Adam’s lips. “Can we dance a little longer”, he asked softly. A faint pink colouring his cheekbones and his face open and a little vulnerable. “This was my Ma’s favourite song”. Adam had been too distracted by the press of Ronan’s body to notice the change in music. Now, he turned them slowly, twirling clumsily to the soft Irish folk song that floated out of the dreamt music player. The dream thing worked without downloads, CDs or records, and changed to suit the mood of it’s audience. 

It changed when he realised I was here, Adam suddenly understood, blushing as he remembered the sensual dance that Ronan had, probably, knowingly performed for him. 

“Why is it playing this song?”, he asked, curiously. Ronan gently turned Adam around and pressed his chest along every groove of Adam’s back. He trailed his fingers down Adam’s sides before bringing his large, warm hands to rest on Adam’s stomach. Surly he can feel the butterflies, Adam wondered, alight with love and want.

He began to think that Ronan wouldn’t answer. Then, felt his boyfriend’s face press against his shoulder and heard him suck in a shaky breath. Adam had to listen closely to decipher the muffled words. “Mom used to play this when he were alone”, he offered, voice soft and edged with sadness. “Said it was how I made her feel”, he whispered as the singer professed an enduring love. “It’s never played since she died”, he admitted, causing Adam’s heart to break all over again for his boyfriend’s loss.

“Maybe this old thing is fucking broken”, he said harshly, finally raising his head to look Adam in the eye. Ronan’s sharp blue eyes were glistening and Adam turned to wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

“Maybe it just know you are loved”, he said. His fingers trembled as they caressed Ronan’s cheek. A confession long known but never spoken. But, his gaze was determined and sure. “I love you Ronan”, he admitted unwaveringly, and then added “asshole”, to cover his tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dancing in my room when nobody (or just the right somebody) is watching. I’m sure Ronan would have moves & Adam would be so gone.


End file.
